


panic

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: He was afraid of falling behind, so instead he fell apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible.

     He felt like he was running, his feet flying beneath him, but not fast enough, he couldn't outdistance his pursuer. 

    He didn't even know what he was running from. 

    But he was panicking. 

     He knew that.

    He was panicking, and he wasn't running fast enough. 

   He tried to slow his breathing, but all that happened was the breath was sucked in faster and faster faster faster. 

     _stop stop stop_ he told himself, but all that did was make him go faster. 

   He knew if he stopped, if he let his guard down, something terrible would happen. 

  But what, what would happen if he didn't? 

   He was afraid of falling behind, so instead he fell apart. 


End file.
